AU: SoccerCop in High School
by Cosima-wants-the-D-elphine
Summary: It's a thing from tumblr. Beth is on the basketball team, Alison wants to try out, but sucks. But Beth is pretty flexible when it comes to Alison...
1. Yes

The petite brunette girl pulled down her shirt in hopes of straightening it out before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. She stood in front of closed doors, about to enter a realm she'd never experienced before; the athletics realm. Or at least, the gym. Sure she'd been in there before, but only when necessary. Now she waited for her turn to try out for basketball.

Basketball, like pretty much every other sport, struck no interest in Alison, but she figured it'd look good on a college résumé. When she opened her eyes, she could see a person ready to open the door, but before she could react, the door swung out and collided with her. She had no time to brace herself whatsoever and so her body slammed into the wall and she stuck her hands out to prevent the door from crushing her further. She slid down to the floor once the door stopped, partly because she felt relieved it hadn't hit her in the face and partly because she suddenly felt stressed about the tryout.

"Oh, shit! I didn't know you were standing there," the person remarked, running a hand through her hair. Her eyes fell upon Alison and she immediately smiled down at her. "Course, I wouldn't think someone would stand so close to those doors... Kind of a known fact that they stick and you just gotta ram 'em to get 'em open, you know?"

Alison blinked at her, realizing the person's name was Beth Childs, who also happened to be the captain of the basketball team. Alison silently cursed herself; the captain now witnessed this incident and now she most likely would guarantee a no for her tryout.

"I've never seen you around here before," Beth Childs continued. She looked at Alison once again and smiled. "You new?"

She stretched her hand down to Alison, offering to help her up, but Alison ignored it and used the wall and floor to push herself up instead. Beth Childs' eyes squinted as she stared at the wall, allowing the information of a person rejecting _her_ hand to sink in. She awkwardly withdrew her untouched hand.

"No, I'm not new, I—"

"Oh, wait!" Beth Childs cut her off, recognition glowing in her brown eyes. "I have seen you before. You're one of those drama nerds, aren't you?"

"Yeah..." Alison replied awkwardly, her tone sharp with defensiveness. She tried not to glare at the jock, but Beth Childs was making it hard with that laughing twinkle in her eyes. Alison braced herself for an insult as that was that most of the pompous assholes did whenever they ran into a 'drama nerd'—insulted them. She watched as an unreadable grin spread upon Beth Childs' face for a third time in the past few minutes. Beth Childs sure did smile a lot for a pompous asshole.

"You have a killer voice," Beth Childs told her, somehow managing to make her smile even more scintillating.

"Thank you," Alison responded tersely, with a tone as if she'd expected a comment such as that.

"We don't have any equipment that could be used for props, if that's what you're here for," Beth Childs informed her.

"That's not what I'm here for," Alison told her matter-of-factly. She crossed her arms and stared the team captain down.

"Cheerleading left fifteen minutes ago. They're out on the field," Beth Childs tried again. Alison raised a brow at her. Beth Childs only gazed back innocently

"Actually, I'm here to try out," Alison informed her, sounding more confident than she felt. She intended to keep her insecurities under wraps.

"Oh?" Beth Childs replied, raising a brow at her. Another grin. Alison tried to ignore the radiance of Beth's grin as she looked to the gym doors.

"Yeah."

"So then... What're you standing out here for?"

"Getting my game face on."

Alison had stated this in all seriousness, however Beth Childs broke out into laughter. And she was back to being a pompous asshole. Alison rolled her eyes before going to stomp into the gym. As she pushed past Beth Childs, the team captain grabbed her by the arm, but she shrugged her off. Beth Childs looked up and sighed before jogging after her.

"Look, I'm sorry. Just... do whatever you need to do. I'll be standing on the sidelines with the co-captain. You do your thing, we'll watch, and then decide on you."

Alison nodded, watching Beth Childs veer off to the side to join some girl on the sideline. Alison didn't even really know anyone else's name. She'd always kept to herself and tried to steer clear from anyone in the sports department. She saw Beth Childs take a basketball off a rack and bounce it a few times to check it. She took in a deep breath as Beth Childs turned to face her and pass her the ball.

The ball, like all else in her life recently, decided not to obey her wishes and instead of landing smoothly in her hands, the ball bounced off her knees and rolled away. She watched the co-captain mark something down before turning and running after the ball.

Beth peeked at the clipboard the co-captain held and saw an 'X' for coordination. She slapped her hand down on the clipboard, knocking it out her the girl's hands as she wrote.

"What the hell is that?" Beth asked as the girl bent down to pick it up. She looked angry, but too afraid to speak against Beth.

"An X."

"Why?"

"Because she can't even freaking catch the ball, that's why!" the co-captain hissed, scribbling out the word Beth had made her mess up on and rewriting it.

"She wasn't ready," Beth argued, slapping the clipboard out of the girl's hands again. The girl sighed, shot her a look, then picked the board up for a second time. "You wanna pick that up again?"

The girl shook her head.

"Then erase the X."

"Beth, we don't—"

"I don't care. Erase. The. X," Beth commanded. "Do it."

"Beth, what the hell—"

"Now."

The girl gave up with trying to even ask and turned her pencil upside down so the eraser touched the paper and she erased the X as Beth instructed. She eyed Beth out of the corner of her eye.

"You like her, don't you?"

"Shut up, Angie, I do not. We're in serious need of players and you know it."

Beth's eyes drifted and saw Angie marking an X down for something else and she clenched her jaw shut, getting frustrated with the co-captain.

"Just gimme that," Beth snapped, snatching the clipboard from her and furiously erasing the few Xs that'd accumulated on the page. "Dipshit."

"But I'm the one who's supposed to be—"

"It's okay, I got this," Beth forcefully insisted, checking Alison off for good form.

"Beth, are you even watching her?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good form? Beth, she can't even make a basket!" Angela exclaimed.

"Very good form indeed..." Beth murmured, not paying any attention to Angela.

"Beth!"

"What?"

"Just look!"

Beth looked up from the clipboard to see Alison trying—and failing miserably—to shoot. She could barely dribble with a steady rhythm.

"What the hell are we gonna do with her if she's on the team?"

"We could always use a benchwarmer," Beth joked, masking her feelings about Alison with a diss. Angela chuckled.

"I knew you were up to something."

"Aren't I always?" Beth smirked at her as she chewed on the top of the pencil. She gazed down at the sheet, one final decision to check off.

**A suitable player?**

**Yes No**

Beth looked at Angela and after seeing the girl's attention was directed elsewhere, she smiled to herself and circled yes.


	2. Good, You Made It

Beth turned the corner and walked down the hallway that led to the auditorium. She knew she'd find Alison there, rehearsing or doing something. While the basketball team usually didn't congratulate people in person, Beth felt it was necessary. She'd never really been down this hallway; it was where the drama nerds dwelled, but she sucked it up and pushed on, ignoring the incredulous stares of the peers witnessing her passing by. She finally made it to the auditorium and she peeked inside before closing the door behind herself. Alison was up on stage, lip-synching to some show tune Beth didn't recognize and dancing. Alison only stopped when she noticed Beth.

"Oh. Hi," as greeted her shyly as she jumped off the stage, landing on her feet with a thud before making her way over to Beth.

"Hi," Beth replied, waving. Her eyes flicked to her waving hand and she dropped it. Beth Childs didn't wave and she certainly didn't wave to drama nerds. She tried to cover it with a head scratch. She'd come in to tell Alison something. What was it?

"So, I'm guessing you're here to watch me rehearse," Alison remarked, fully aware that that wasn't the case. She was using humor to soften the blow of what was sure to come out of Beth's mouth; the news that she hadn't made the team. She knew she hadn't. The co-captain, whatever her name was, had looked at her like the she was the stupidest thing she'd ever seen and she was sure she'd even seen Beth, who seemed like a decent pompous asshole-only not so pompous or asshole-ish-smirk.

"No..." Beth trailed off. "I came to tell you that you made the team."

"No way," Alison gasped. Her eyes lit up and she jumped up and down. Beth was sure she'd heard a squeal here or there, but she couldn't be sure. Before she knew it Alison had closed the gap between them and hugged her. Beth's arms were plastered to her side and she couldn't breathe.

"Dude. Dude," Beth muttered. Alison released her and apologized. "It's cool."

"I'm a hugger," Alison confessed sheepishly. Beth smiled and nodded.

"Like I said. It's cool," Beth paused. "We're having practice later today after school. You better show up to that."

"Oh I will!" Alison promised, nodding vigorously.

"Alright. And, just as a tip, don't come late. Angie'll make ya run laps around the court."

Alison nodded, though she had no clue who 'Angie' was.


	3. Angie

"_Hendrix!_"

Alison heard her name being shouted with a voice that cut the air. She sighed and turned around to face the co-captain, whose name she still hadn't learned.

"Yes?"

"You got two left feet there?" Angela asked, glancing at the petite girl's feet. She smirked as she looked back up at Alison's apologetic face. Alison shrugged, trying to let that comment roll off her back.

"No," she answered quietly. Angela snickered.

"Take off your right shoe," the co-captain ordered.

"Excuse me? T—"

"You heard me. Take off your right shoe," Angela repeated again, as if her request was nothing out of the ordinary. Alison looked to Beth, who'd suddenly began paying attention to the situation. Beth shrugged, not knowing what Angela had in mind and nodded once at Alison, as if giving her permission to remove the shoe. Alison lifted her leg awkwardly and pulled the shoe off. She kept her right foot off the ground. "Give it to me."

Alison looked at Beth once more, whose brows were knit with suspicion and curiosity. She didn't nod, but Alison reluctantly gave Angela the shoe anyway. Angela smiled a thin, cruel smile before lobbing the shoe a few yards away.

"Now hustle and go get the shoe and bring it back," Angela told her. Alison did as she was told, trying to ignore the dirt collecting on her sock as she ran. Beth jumped in front of her, almost forcing her to knock into her, but Alison stopped abruptly.

"Don't run after it," Beth told her flatly, shaking her head. She turned her back and faced in the direction of Alison's shoe. She called over her shoulder, "Wait there."

Beth walked calmly, despite her anger brought on by Angela and picked up Alison's shoe. Angela's actions were uncalled for and Beth was sure the co-captain was well aware of it. She walked back to Alison and knelt down in front of her, preparing to slip her shoe back on for her. Alison looked around, wondering if anyone else felt as strange as she did with the team captain at her feet.

"Lean on me," Beth instructed gently wrapping a hand around Alison's ankle. Alison did as she was told and lifted the foot Beth touched as she set a hand on her toned shoulder. Beth carefully slipped her sneaker back on and stood up once she felt sure Alison had regained balance. "Sorry about that."

"N-No biggie," Alison murmured, tightening her ponytail. But Beth could see the hurt in her eyes and it stabbed her in the chest to see the usually happy girl looking so pathetic.

"I'M ENDING PRACTICE EARLY TODAY!" Beth announced to the other players above the loud noise of the bouncing ball and shuffling feet. The pounding of shoes against the floor stopped and a few seconds after, so did the bouncing of the ball.

"Did coach say—" a player began.

"Coach isn't in. She left me in charge," Beth reminded her. "I'm in charge, and I'm ending it now."

With no further questions asked, the players began to filter off the court, leaving Beth and Alison in the middle. Angela tried slipping past in the flow of girls, but Beth grabbed her and yanked her to the center of the court.

"What the hell was that, Angie?" Beth asked, glaring into her brown eyes. Alison noted the name and looked between the two of them, feeling awkward in the middle of their soon-to-be dispute. She inched away, but Beth reached out and grabbed her—unintentionally by the hand—and kept her in place.

"Relax, Beth, I was giving her a running exercise."

"Take your shoe off," Beth commanded, pointing at Angela's shoes. Angela threw her a look and put her hands on her hips.

"Really, Beth? Really?"

"I _said_... Take. Your. Shoe. Off," Beth growled through gritted teeth. Angela sighed and took off her right shoe. "Actually, take 'em both off."

Angela rolled her eyes, but complied.

"Give them to me," Beth ordered sharply. Angela handed the sneakers over. Beth snatched them and handed them to Alison. "Throw these, Hendrix. As far as you can."

Alison hesitantly took them from Beth, trying not to meet eyes with the furious Angela. She threw one shoe, the right one, only about three yards away. Angela stifled a laugh—she wouldn't have to run too far for them—but Beth caught it.

"Something funny?"

"Nope."

Beth glared at her as she spoke again, "And the other, Hendrix. Throw the other one."

Alison threw the other one, only a foot and a half farther than the other one. This time, no reaction escaped Angela.

"Deangelis," Beth spat, calling her by last name rather than her first. "Go measure that and tell me what it equates to. Once you've done that, the number you get is how many laps you're doing during track practice."

"You can't do that—"

"I can and I will. See how you like that embarrassment," Beth told her coolly before taking Alison's hand again and walking off with her.

"Elizabeth, you really shouldn't have—"

"_Yes_, I should've," Beth insisted. She gave her a small smile. "You didn't deserve that. Don't let it get you down though, okay? You promise me?"

"I promise," Alison sighed, rolling her eyes as Beth's surprising optimism. She'd never pegged her for being so nice and optimistic. She'd pegged her for a pompous asshole.

"Okay," Beth grinned hugely. Alison swore it melted her heart, but she wasn't exactly sure. "See you next practice?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then. See you then, _Hendrix_."


	4. Great!

"I'm horrible," Alison admitted sheepishly. "I don't even know how I made the team."

"You're cute."

Whoops. Had that actually slipped out of Beth's mouth? It had. Beth nervously ran a hand through her hair and looked off to the side at nothing in particular. Alison's gaze dropped to the ground.

"Cute is... Cute is a term we use in basketball... for people who show potential," Beth added. Alison squinted at her in disbelief.

"Then what word do you use to describe the really talented?"

"Um... Adorable," Beth lied, picking up her bag before walking out the door with Alison in tow.

"Oh. Okay. Well then... You're adorable," Alison replied, ducking into the locker room before Beth could respond. Beth's mouth dropped, but she couldn't reply even if she'd wanted to or even if she'd had the opportunity. She hurriedly dropped her bag in front of the door and pushed it open with all her might and rushed after Alison.

"Hendrix?"

"Hello, Elizabeth," Alison replied, kicking her shoes off. Beth averted her eyes, suddenly feeling uncomfortable with watching her undress, but the privacy she allowed only lasted a few seconds as she couldn't help but look. Alison crossed her arms in front of her as she took up the bottom of her shirt and lifted it over her head. Beth shook herself.

"Uh, Hendrix. Maybe I should— What I mean is, maybe you should— No, wait..." Beth struggled to concentrate and form a perfect sentence as Alison dropped her shirt to the floor. The gesture, of course, held no subliminal meaning—after all this was a locker room and people did get changed in here all the time—but for some reason, Beth found it incredibly sexy. She took a deep breath and looked away again. "I was wondering if you'd like me to spend time with you."

Beth slapped herself on the forehead. That wasn't how she'd mean the offer to come out. Oh well. She'd just have to leave it at that.

"Oh, you mean like help me out so I don't suck as bad?" Alison asked, adjusting her bra. Beth swallowed and looked away again, focusing on the minimal pattern on the ceiling.

"Yeah. That."

"Sure. I can't today because I have rehearsal. Tomorrow, maybe?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday," Beth replied, confused. She looked at Alison, caught a glimpse of some beads of sweat and looked away again, just to be safe.

"I know, but those are my free days. If you can't do it—"

"No, no, I can do it," Beth answered quickly. Alison looked at her strangely and Beth wondered what was wrong. "What?"

"Are you... going to get changed or...?"

"Nah, I don't get changed. I'm lazy," Beth replied with a smile. Alison decided to leave her shorts on rather than change back into pants and slipped her t-shirt on. Once the shirt was over her head and her arms through the sleeves, she picked up her own stuff. Beth found Alison's hair under her shirt collar extremely annoying and stared at it before saying, "Doesn't that bother you?"

"It does," Alison replied, "but I have full hands. No problem."

Without thinking, Beth reached out and gently pulled Alison's silky brunette hair out from her shirt and laid it on the exterior of the shirt. She tried not to focus on how soft it felt in her hand.

"Thanks..." Alison thanked her with a smile. Beth held the door open for Alison, who passed under the frame without a thought.

"Okay, so see you Saturday?" Beth asked.

"Yes. Saturday," Alison confirmed. "Meet here at... hm... say... noon?"

"Noon is good," Beth nodded with a smile.

"Okay. Noon it is," Alison repeated.

"Great," Beth replied, not really wanting to go.

"Great," Alison replied, not really wanting to go either. Her eyes lingered on Beth's before they both turned and went their separate ways.


	5. Saturday

"Elizabeth!"

Beth often cringed whenever anyone ever used her full name. She didn't like it. It felt too fancy for her and her girl-next-door vibe. But when Alison said it she didn't mind— as much. She tried not to pay too much attention to the fact that Alison's shorts were shorter than they had been on Friday—probably because school dress code didn't technically apply now. _Damn_.

"Hendrix," she greeted her. She averted her eyes as Alison knelt to tie her sneakers. "And please... It's Beth. 'Elizabeth' is just too fancy for me."

"Okay... _Beth_," Alison repeated, trying the name out. The way it rolled off her tongue sounded delicate and endearing, the kind of tone a person might use when trying to comfort another. It was pleasing to the ears.

"So. Where do you think you need help?" Beth asked, once Alison stood up.

"You're really asking me that?" Alison asked, smiling and looking embarrassed. Beth understood that she was saying she needed help everywhere.

"Okay, well let's start with your feet," Beth began. She knelt down and wrapped her hands around Alison's ankles. "That okay?"

Alison swallowed and nodded, her heartbeat accelerating.

"Just... keep your balance. Don't ever be off balance of you can help it. That gives advantage to an opponent," Beth instructed, positioning Alison's legs carefully.

"Right... Balance..." Alison breathed. Beth stood up and smiled at her. Alison had grown used to these smiles, fond of them, even. They seemed to come out right when she was losing faith.

"Okay. So, keeping that in mind, let's dribble around a bit and see how much that helps," Beth suggested as she bounced the ball once. She added, "Try and take it from me."

She dodged Alison a few times while maintaining a steady beat with the ball and she could see the girl's frustration growing and her patience wearing thin. She decided to ease up a bit. What would the harm be in letting her steal it once?

Beth saw a lunge coming, but pretended to react too late and Alison successfully stole the ball from her. Beth stopped moving and watched Alison go to shoot, launching the ball wonderfully, but with the wrong arc. The ball bounced off the rim of the hoop and the rebound almost nailed Alison in the face. She yelped and covered her head, as if that would do anything, and Beth caught it after it went over Alison's head and bounced once.

"Great! You stole it."

"I have a question for you, Eliz—Beth," Alison panted. Beth tried to ignore the breathy way she said her name as she waited for her to ask it. "Would it count as stealing if I were to go inside a store and have a guy hand me something and let me leave without paying or calling the cops?"

"Oops. Guess I'm caught."

"Yeah, you are."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm just... I don't know."

"No, Ali, you're fine! Really. This stuff takes practice."

Beth wasn't sure where the heck the nickname came from, but she didn't mind saying it. She only hoped Alison wouldn't mind. A sniffle interrupted her racing thoughts and she saw Alison with her head hung. Her heart surged and she wanted to make her feel better, but she didn't know how to. She wasn't typically the person people went to when it came to comfort.

"Alison?" she addressed her directly, but Alison turned further away and started walking off the court. Beth jogged to catch up to her, but Alison wouldn't look her in the eye. She grabbed her by the arm and, unlike the first time, Alison didn't shrug her off. "Alison..."

"Beth, I don't know, maybe you should just get rid of me," Alison responded. Beth had never seen her so low. She'd only been to a few practices, she couldn't expect to be proficient yet.

"What? Get rid of you? No way! Ali— Alison, you're the best girl on this team, if you ask me."

"That's a load of bullcrap," Alison told her in resignation, making sure to keep her language clean.

"No... It's not. Wanna know why?"

No answer.

"Because to me, being '_good_' means you're _kind_ and _sincere_ and _hardworking_. Being '_good_' is not giving up. It's trying hard and pushing yourself until you're satisfied with the results. And besides. You're Alison fuckin' Hendrix. You don't give up. I have the biggest faith in you."

"Why're you being so nice anyway?" Alison asked, sitting down along the sideline of the court. Beth sat down next to her, disregarding her usual concerns about personal space.

"Because I think you're cute," Beth told her honestly. She gave her one of those trademark Beth smiles.

"You mean that?" Alison asked. "Even after all this?"

Her words confused Beth until she remembered that she'd told her that cute mean showing potential. She cursed herself silently.

"Yeah, I mean that."

A peaceful silence.

"So you wanna get working or what?"

"Yes," Alison replied finally, rising to her feet.

"But let me warn you, I won't go easy on you this time," Beth told her with a smirk.

"Don't worry. Neither will I," Alison countered, suddenly feeling better. She wondered what it was about Beth that could draw her out of her emotional seclusion.

She ran hard, turning whenever Beth turned, determined to steal the ball legitimately. She could see Beth losing steam and that only encouraged her more so she pushed herself harder. She knew she could do it. At one point, she knew for sure that Beth was slightly off balance and she seized the moment to lunge for the ball. While her move would've been successful, it wasn't due to Beth's quick reaction time and so they ended up toppling over to the ground.

Beth landed on her back with the wind knocked out of her and Alison landed on top of her, but caught herself with her hands before she could really land on her too hard. Beth was panting and Alison was huffing.

"Nice work," Beth nodded, trying to catch her breath. Alison nodded and flicked her ponytail over her shoulder with her head.

"Thanks."

"See? You're already improving," Beth commented, finally regaining the ability to breathe. She offered a weak smile and Alison's heart immediately felt as if it'd stopped beating in response. Her smile was the most comforting thing, Alison had noticed. At this point, she expected it to come about whenever she felt insecure, or really anything negative.

But what was it about this girl that made her feel so good, not just about herself, but about everything in general? Why could she get her to smile on the rainy days or laugh when it felt like she was drowning in her surroundings? What was it that made her slightly crooked smile so perfect? But most importantly, why did it feel like she was falling in love with her?

All these thoughts ran through Alison's mind and she just couldn't seem to wrap her head around them.

"Tell ya what," Beth whispered with a mischievous smirk. "If you can get that ball through the hoop in three tries... I'll get ya a date with the hottest basketball player. Hottest meaning by your choice."

"Oh yeah?" Alison asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"And how would you know who I think the hottest basketball player is?"

"Because I know things," Beth responded, pushing her off of her. The team captain stood up and offered her hand to Alison, who accepted it and stood up shortly after. The smirk on Beth's face was killing Alison.

"And how do you know the hottest basketball player would want to go out with me?" Alison asked, challenging Beth's supposed knowledge.

"Because I know," Beth insisted.

"Deal."

"You know, you're not that bad. Just gotta aim higher. You're short, you know?"

Alison feigned offense as she stood and readied herself to shoot. She stared the hoop down and threw the ball. It bounced off the rim and she caught it. The catch surprised both her and Beth, but neither showed it as Alison set herself up again for a shot. She tried again and this time it bounced off the back of the rim and the backboard. Alison caught it after two bounces. She bounced the ball twice before setting herself up once more. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply before opening them and shooting. The ball's arc was perfect, Beth could see that, and the ball went right through the hoop, no backboard, and let out a satisfying swish as it rubbed against the net.

"Congrats!" Beth exclaimed. "You just won yourself a date with the hottest basketball player!"

"Who?"

"It's a surprise," Beth told her. "But you'll like your date. Trust me. I know what you like."

"Yeah okay..." Alison teased.

"You're ready, Alison. You're ready for the game."

"No I'm not—"

"You _are_!" Beth paused. "I think your problem wasn't that you aren't athletic. It was a confidence thing, Ali."

Alison didn't reply, but she knew Beth's words held the truth.

"Ali, you have no reason to feel insecure about yourself, okay? You're gorgeous and smart and cute and just... amazing in every way. You're ready, okay?"

"Okay."

"No, _say_ it. You're ready."

"I'm ready," Alison remarked. And for the first time, she believed her words.


	6. The Game

"Alright, girls, this is it. This is our first game, let's try not to blow it," the coach's condescending tone rippled within the huddle as she looked at Alison. "Whatever your pre-game routines are, I suggest you get them over with now."

The huddle broke and the girls began warming up and stretching and chatting. Alison could feel the adrenaline coursing through her veins.

"You nervous?" Beth asked, coming up from behind her. Alison jumped and turned to face her.

"Yes! Beth, don't scare me like that," Alison whispered as she stretched.

"Sorry," Beth chuckled. There was that smile again. The smile that could light up the whole world. Alison felt weak. "Guess what."

"What?"

Beth took a step closer to Alison and leaned in so that only a few inches of space existed between their faces. She could feel Alison's breath on her face.

"Remember, you are ready."

"I'm _not_ ready!" Alison panicked. Beth set her hands on the nervous girl's shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"You _are_," Beth told her firmly. She felt Alison relax.

"I _am_," Alison breathed. Beth nodded and shot her an award-winning smile. Alison felt weak, but still sure of herself.

"Good luck, Ali— Hendrix," Beth corrected herself as the coach passed them. She eyed the coach.

"You too, Beth."

The coach gave her a look.

"Elizabeth?" Alison tried. The coach's look didn't waver. Alison tried once more. "_Childs_."

The coach moved on and the two of them relaxed.

"I don't know why she does that. Whatever," Beth remarked dismissively. "So. About that date..."

"Does the player not wanna go? It's fine if they don't."

"Oh no, they definitely do. They're just... unsure of what to do."

"Huh. Thought you said that you knew what I liked, Beth," Alison smirked. "Is this an excuse to get out of a date with me?"

"No—wait, you knew?"

"How could I not?"

"Oh, um..."

"Girls! Heads in the game, let's get to it!" the coach called to everyone. "Alright. You all already know your positions, we've got that squared away. It ain't based on favorites, it's based on skill."

"Or so she says," Beth whispered to Alison.

"I want Bell, Childs, Deangelis, Hendrix, and Morrison out there, the rest of you, warm up the bench for them!"

The five girls ran out and prepared to play as the ref threw the ball and blew the whistle. Bell immediately tapped the ball and gained possession. She passed it to Deangelis as a girl from the other team advanced. The other team soon crowded Deangelis too.

"Open!" Alison called out. She knew Angela had heard her from the eye contact that made, but still she refused to pass it to her. Instead, she passed it backward to an unsuspecting Morrison. Morrison caught it, but a blonde girl from the opposing team immediately took it from her. She aimed and shot it toward the basket. In went the ball and off went the buzzer.

"God _dammit_!" Beth blurted.

"Childs!" the coach scolded. Beth mouthed an insincere 'Sorry' and continued playing. She subtly went over to Deangelis.

Once she knew she was within earshot of Deangelis and out of earshot of the coach she hissed, "Nice, dipshit."

"She wasn't ready," Angela countered, her voice snarky.

"The hell you mean 'She wasn't ready'" Beth shot back. "She said, 'Open!'"

"Oh, did she? I didn't hear."

"You fucking looked right _at_ her, Angela!" Beth hissed furiously.

"And I saw she wasn't ready."

"You fucking—"

Beth's insult was cut short by a ball connecting with her face. Her head snapped back in reaction to the impact of the ball and the game was stopped. She couldn't understand why. She felt fine. She touched her face and it was only then when she noticed all the blood.

"Oh my God!" Alison exclaimed, her hands on her own cheeks and her eyes wide with concern. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God!_"

She dashed over to Beth and tried to look her in the face, but Beth had hunched over and cupped her hands underneath her nose, catching the blood.

"Ah..." Beth groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. The pain radiated from her nose cross her face and throbbed at an annoying rate.

"_Beth!_ Beth, I am so, _SO_ sorry!" Alison's apologized in a shrill voice. Her hand went on Beth's shoulder. "I am so sorry..."

"Huh. Looks like you weren't ready either," Angela muttered under her breath before walking away. She seemed more concerned at the hold up of the game rather than the well being of her teammate.

"Can I get you anything? Beth, I am so sorry! I didn't know— I mean, you're always ready. I'm sorry. Beth? Are you okay? Beth?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," Beth's muffled, congested-sounding voice responded as the coach rushed over. She forced a laugh. "It's just my time of the month... for my nose."

"Childs, where is your head at?" the coach asked as she guided her off the court. She have Alison a dirty look as she followed them off the court as she had no real reason to leave too. The coach rolled her eyes when Alison still followed anyway and motioned for two other girls to sub in. She gave Beth a tissue and said, "Now ain't the time for some girly chatter with Deangelis."

"It wasn't girly chatter," Beth replied, using the tissue to wipe her hands off before pressing it under her nose. Pain shot up throughout her nose and she regretted the decision. She winced, but tried to pass it off as a smile for Alison's sake. The girl looked truly frightened.

"You going to be okay?" the coach asked her, finally showing some concern.

"Yeah, I'm gonna be okay," Beth nodded, once again regretting the decision as the pain sharpened again. "Ah..."

"Beth, I am _so_ sorry—"

"Ali, ya said that like, three times already. That makes four."

"But I am! I'm _sorry_!"

"Five."

"_Beth_!"

"What do you want me to do? Break your nose to get even?" Beth asked, forcing a smile through her pain. "Ali, it's o-kay! Really!"

"It's not okay! You're bleeding profusely! You- You need medical attention! You need ice! Ice—I should go get you some ice—"

"Ali, please. I'm fine," Beth chuckled. Alison's concern was the cutest thing in the world.

"No you're not! You- You need help and— oh... Oh no... Oh my God... This is all my fault! I hit you and now you're bleeding and your nose is probably broken and... and... You're really not okay!"

"But I am!" Beth insisted, keeping her grin. "You're lucky you're cute."

Alison looked confused and it made Beth laugh.

"What does potential have anything to do with this?" she asked.

"No, Ali. I mean you're _cute_," Beth told her with a jubilant smile as she took her hands.

"Oh..." Alison trailed off, finally understanding. Her brows furrowed and she asked, "But that doesn't make it okay! Beth, I probably broke your nose! Beth, if there's anything I could do..."

"Well there may be one thing..."

"Name it," Alison replied desperately, barely letting Beth finish her sentence.

"You could maybe... kiss it. Make it feel better..." Beth hinted as she removed the tissue. Alison gazed at her and swallowed as her eyes fell on Beth's lips. The team captain leaned in, leaving only a couple inches between their faces. "C'mon, Ali..."

"Are you- Are you sure you don't want ice?" Alison whispered, still gazing at her lips. Beth nodded slowly and carefully.

"You're cool enough," Beth joked softly. And before Alison could respond, she leaned in and eliminated the rest of the distance remaining between their faces and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

It was magic, the way their lips connected and seemed to fit perfectly together. It felt so right and somehow, all of Beth's pain seemed to melt away for those few moments and Alison's worry drained away; it was just the two of them. No basketball game, no drama with Angela, and no blood. Just them. And it felt like all they'd ever need.

Alison compulsively placed her hands on Beth's cheeks as she ended the kiss by pressing her forehead against hers.

"So about that date..."

"The date can wait," Alison chided. "You need to see a doctor first."

Beth grunted a reply, but knew Alison was right. At least she was showing concern. That had to mean something, _right?_


	7. The 'Second' Date

"So. Funny thing..." Beth trailed off, not even bothering to look Alison in the eye. She scuffed her foot on the floor. Sheepishly she admitted, "I'm kinda sorta grounded."

"Grounded? For what?" Alison asked, crossing her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the frigid breeze. Beth had to hold back a smile from the sight of Alison practically jumping from side to side.

"Eh, dumb stuff," Beth muttered. She didn't want to get into how she'd gotten into a physical altercation with Angela, not with Alison anyhow. For some reason, she seemed to delicate for that.

"And you couldn't call first?" Alison snapped, her tone coming out sharper than she'd intended.

"I'm— I didn't think my mom was serious!" Beth replied defensively. But truth be told, she just wanted to see Alison anyway.

"How could you not think she was serious? In what universe does 'You're grounded' mean 'Just kidding?'" Alison demanded to know, shivering. She stared longingly at the doorframe, the threshold between her and Beth—and the warm interior of the house.

"I don't know..." Beth murmured, running her fingers through her own hair. She shook her head and closed her eyes. Once she opened them, Alison noticed they'd brightened. "Hey. My mom said I couldn't go out."

"Really? I hadn't noticed," Alison's voice quivered with the freezing temperature.

"Yeah. But she didn't say no one could come in... Besides she's... Out."

"You're going to have a first date in your house?" Alison asked incredulously.

"Yeah. To hell with subtlety," Beth winked, stepping aside to let Alison into the house. Alison gratefully hurried in and Beth closed the door behind her. She smirked and added, "I guess that means I'll have to make it up to you on a second date, huh?"

"Yeah," Alison answered, without really hearing the question. It was only after she'd answered that the question sank in. Her eyes widened slightly and her hand flew to cover her mouth. "I- I mean—"

"Great," Beth cut her off, not wanting to hear the rest. She walked to the living room, knowing Alison would follow.

"So. First dates are about getting to know people," Alison stated casually as she followed Beth and sat on the couch next to her. "Who is Elizabeth Childs?"

"I don't know, who did you think she is?"

"Well. If I'm really honest... a pompous asshole. But only guilty because of association," Alison replied quickly.

"I can see why you'd get that impression... So what do ya think of me now?"

"I don't know if I should tell you that yet."

"Second date material?"

"Sure," Alison smiled. "So. What did you think of me?"

"Perfectionist. Always striving for perfection."

"And now?"

"Perfect."

Beth's words rendered Alison speechless. She had in no way prepared herself for such an answer nor did she know how she would reply.

"So what do you want to do for a career?" Alison asked, changing the subject.

"What do you want to do?" Beth replied with a question.

"I asked you first."

"But it's your turn to answer."

Alison sighed; Beth's personality was so strong and she had a way of getting Alison to do things, she'd noticed.

"I'd love to be in theatre, if it wasn't obvious," Alison confessed sheepishly. She grew serious and almost downcast as she spoke again. "But I know the chances are slim. So perhaps kinesiology—theatre as a hobby, though."

"You know what they say... If you want something bad enough, you'll get it,"  
Beth replied. Her response surprised Alison; she'd expected laughter.

"How about you?"

"Come walk with me," Beth instructed as she stood up. Alison followed her lead and walked behind her as she led her out of the house.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know, but first dates in the house are lame," Beth told her, never looking back. She paused as she realized she should be walking alongside her and waited for her to catch up.

"So what's your answer?"

"I wanna be a police detective," Beth responded thoughtfully. "Like my father."

"Is he okay with that?"

"I don't know, guess I should ask him, huh?" Beth smiled a nostalgic smile as she looked to the starry sky. "Hey dad, that okay with you?"

Alison chewed her cheek, realizing her mistake. She felt awful for bringing that kind of a topic up even though she hadn't known better.

"S'okay, you know? He died when I was real little. Some psycho shot him," Beth explained. She looked at Alison. "He's still out there."

"Beth, I'm sorry..."

"Nah, don't be. I've had over a decade to get over it," Beth assured her. "Plus I don't remember too much about him. Hard to miss someone you barely remember knowing, you know?"

"Wow, I am the worst person," Alison muttered. "First I break your nose and then I bring up your dead father..."

"Hey, my nose wasn't broken," Beth chuckled. "And I told you, it's fine. We're here."

Alison bumped into Beth as she stopped quickly and she quickly backed up and hoped Beth didn't notice, but she had. Alison looked around and saw nothing but trees and the confusion was apparent. Beth pointed to a particularly large tree and it was only then that Alison noticed a subtle ladder.

"Up there?" Alison asked.

"Yeah," Beth replied, stepping aside and motions for Alison to go first. "After you."

"Beth—" Alison's voice caught in her throat. "I- I can't... go up there. I'm afraid of heights."

"Oh c'mon, Ali..." Beth pleaded. Alison crossed her arms, knowing Beth had thrown the nickname in on purpose in order to manipulate her. She did that sort of thing and it always worked.

"No," Alison stated adamantly. Beth took her hand, sealing the deal. Alison knew she'd be going up.

"Please?" Beth asked, smiling for extra measure. Alison sighed and rolled her eyes as she uncrossed her arms and approached the ladder.

"Fine," Alison muttered stepping on the first rung and grabbing one above her head. "Why do I have to go first anyway?"

"I have my reasons," Beth replied, following her closely.

"And I have my suspicions," Alison retorted as she continued grumbling during her ascent. In truth, Beth wanted to make sure if Alison fell she could at least be in a position to try to help her. The view was only a bonus.

Upon nearing the top of the ladder, Alison realized it led to a treehouse. She pushed the door up and lifted herself through it and waited for Beth.

"This is pretty impressive," Alison admitted, sliding herself over on the floor to allow Beth space.

"My dad made it," Beth told her as she pushed the door back down, sealing the hole to the ladder. She gestured to two sleeping bags. "Take the big one. It's freezing."

Alison looked at the two sleeping bags; the larger one a navy blue and the smaller one a cerulean blue. The navy blue one looked as if it hadn't been touched for a long time, but still appeared clean while the other looked as if it'd been used recently. Realization hit her, the larger one must've been Beth's dad's.

"Go on," Beth insisted, making a pushing motion with the back of her hand toward the sleeping bag. "I promise we're not sleeping up here, just talking."

As much as Alison didn't want to touch what seemed to be sacred, the cold was getting to her, nipping at her skin. She waited about five more minutes—meanwhile Beth got into her own—before breaking down and using it.

"Cozy?" Beth asked and Alison nodded. "Good."

They sat in a comfortable silence, listening to the sounds of the night and the sway of the leaves in the breeze. The rustling and sounds of crickets chirping felt soothing.

"My dad and I used to come up here when I was little—my mom never did because she hated being this high—this is the very little of him I remember—and he'd bring me up on his back like a monkey and we'd stay up here and talk about I don't even know what."

Alison remained silent, allowing Beth to go on.

"And he'd tell me stories. Sometimes he memorized them and other times he made them up on the spot. There was a reason he never became an author, you know, too many plot holes. And me being the little shit I was, I'd notice and point them out and cause him to go on some other tangent as he tried to patch it," Beth chuckled softly. "Or sometimes we'd lean out that window over there and look at the stars and he'd tell me the very basic, famous constellations—he didn't know too many—and he'd tell me to look at Leo or the Twins, but I never could see them. And then, the night of the day he died, I saw them and they were _beautiful_."

More silence from Alison. Beth rolled over to check and see if she'd fallen asleep, but she hadn't. She stared at the ceiling, processing Beth's words and so she lied back down and continued.

"Those three stars..." Beth faded off as she pointed. Alison craned her neck to see. "Orion's belt. And that—"

Beth traced her finger in an arc.

"—is his shield. He was a hunter, my dad said."

"Fascinating," Alison breathed. She decided that she liked seeing this side of Beth. Sure, she enjoyed having Beth joke around, but she also liked getting to know things about her and listen to her speak.

"My dad loved mythology—strange trait for a cop, right?" Beth paused as she clasped her hands and rested the back of her head on them. "He told me Orion pissed Artemis off, making a pass at the lady, and she killed him and turned him into that."

"Interesting," Alison sincerely remarked.

"You got any stories?" Beth asked. "I'm tired of hearing myself talk."

Beth's question caught Alison off-guard and she had to think of something to talk about.

"I've loved theatre since a really young age," Alison started hesitantly. She felt her story was lame compared to Beth's. "My parents took me to broadway. It was amazing—like nothing I'd ever seen. The bright lights, the costumes, the people singing and dancing... It fascinated me. Their voices were so big and bold and their steps so perfect. Most kids don't like sitting through something for so long, but I loved every second of it."

"I believe it," Beth nodded slowly, a smile on her face at the image of a young Alison having the time of her life.

"The first play... always the best."

"Of course. It's a magical first time experience," Beth agreed. She sat up and stretched. "Is this lame? Be honest with me."

"No, actually."

"Alright. Well I think we're gonna have a problem here," Beth responded as Alison sat up too.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I mean, you're an actress. How can I trust that you're not lying to me to spare my feelings?" Beth asked with a smirk. "You're so talented, I'll never know."

"Oh stop it..." Alison chuckled, pushing Beth gently.

"I'm serious."

"Okay..." Alison reluctantly accepted the compliment.

"Beth!" a woman's voice called out from below. "Beth are you out there?"

"Shhh!" Beth shushed Alison with a mischievous smile.

"But—"

"No buts. I wasn't supposed to leave the house, remember?"

"So? This is your yard! She's—"

"Shush!" Beth whispered. Alison lowered her already-quiet volume.

"She's going to file a missing person's report!" Alison hissed.

"No she won't, I disappear all the time," Beth argued, still smiling.

"Beth..."

"_Sh_."

They waited in silence. Suddenly the treehouse door flew open and Beth's mother popped her head in.

"Beth what on earth—" she stopped short once she'd caught sight of Alison. Her worried, miffed expression changed immediately to a pleasant, welcoming one. She awkwardly greeted the stranger using her late husband's sleeping bag. "Hi."

"Hello, Mrs. Childs," Alison responded uncomfortably. She slid herself out of the sleeping bag and stood up, brushing herself off. "I'm sorry. I'll just be going—"

"No, no... Stay," Beth's mother told her, motioning for her to get back down. She looked at Beth and said, "Beth, perhaps you should grab a light? You can barely see anything up here!"

"Uh, sure!" Beth acknowledged in surprise at her mother's leniency. She went and scanned the floor for something. "Huh. Guess I must've taken the lantern out... Oh yeah! I did! Low battery. Mom, do we—"

"Cabinet above the sink," her mother told her as she pulled herself up into the treehouse to let Beth down. She looked at Alison who suddenly felt nervous being in Beth's mother's presence alone.

"I'm Alison," the girl told her, breaking the awkward silence and offering the woman a hand. She could tell the woman was middle aged and had blonde hair.

"Hi, Alison," Beth's mother replied.

"Look, I'm very sorry about this," Alison began. "I don't usually do this sort of thing. It's just that Beth—"

Alison stopped, realizing that it'd appear that she was blaming Beth for something and even though it technically was her fault, she felt it'd look bad.

"Coerced you?" Beth's mother finished. She shook her head with an involuntary smile. "She does that to me too. So did her father—"

She nodded her head at the sleeping bag.

"I'm sure that's where she gets it from. She's a lot like him, you know..." the woman continued with a sigh. "You know, I didn't even know that old thing was up here until a few months ago. What's even funnier is that she kept it up here for so long, but she's never touched it or even let me touch it. I offered to clean it—not that it really needs it—but she wouldn't let me near it."

"Probably wash away the memories... Wash away _him_," Alison murmured. The words had slipped out her mouth; she hadn't meant to say them aloud. Her eyes darted to the woman, waiting for her to yell and tell her to get out.

"You're probably right," the woman agreed softly. "Beth is... sentimental. She doesn't like to show it and she really doesn't say anything that'd lead you to believe it, but... she is—she hates it when I tell people this."

"I won't say a word to her," Alison promised. The woman smiled gratefully and opened her mouth to speak again, but was cut off by Beth popping her head through the door with a battery-powered lantern.

"Got it," she announced, completely oblivious to their heavy conversation prior.

"It was nice talking to you Alison..."

"Hendrix," Alison finished politely for her. "Alison Hendrix."

"It was nice talking to you, Alison Hendrix."

"The pleasure was all mine," Alison replied, giving her a nod. The mother's eyes looked between the two girls before she moved toward the door.

"I will... see you both later, I presume."

"Probably," Beth answered hurriedly, making it clear she wanted her mother out. Her eyes moved to the door.

"Okay, well... Mom is out so... You two have fun," Beth's mother gave a wave as she descended the ladder. Alison watched Beth wait until she heard her mother's feet land softly on the ground below.

When Beth turned and saw the dreamy smile on Alison's face she asked, "What?"

"You're adorable," Alison told her. "And I'm not saying that in your made up basketball terms."

"Okay, fess up. What'd she say about me?"

"Nothing!" Alison replied defensively.

"You expect me to believe that you two just sat here in dead silence? What'd she say?"

"I promised her I wouldn't tell you," Alison admitted.

"Fine..." Beth sighed. She glanced at Alison who still wore that dreamy expression. "Would ya stop looking at me like that? _Geez_, Ali!"

"Sorry!" Alison exclaimed, though she wasn't in the least bit. "You're just... a really interesting person. I have a feeling that you have a lot of layers I have yet to discover."

Beth went silent, wondering just how much her mother had told Alison.

"That's not a bad thing, Beth."

"Yeah..." Beth trailed off.

"If anything, it makes me more anxious to get on that second date," Alison told her, in hopes of brightening the situation. It worked.

"I swear I'll make it up to you because this... Sucked," Beth chuckled. "And it'll be somewhere my mother won't be to interrupt. Sorry about that, by the way. Not really first date material..."

"Don't be," Alison told her. "She was wonderful. I enjoyed her company in those few moments. Besides... I think we've established that this isn't exactly a typical first date."

"Okay..."

"So do you just live up here in this tree?"

"No, I go here when I'm happy or proud of myself for something," Beth told her lightheartedly.

"Kind of a way to share the mood with your dad?" Alison inquired, thinking aloud. Beth looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"So you wanted to share me with him," Alison continued. Beth tensed up, not even realizing that that was indeed probably what she'd intended to do—subconsciously of course. "I'm flattered."

"Really?"

"Really."

Beth checked her watch and saw that they'd been up there for a while. She sighed and sat up.

"Guess we should get down, huh?"

"Yeah..." Alison reluctantly agreed. They both stood up and approached the door. Beth went down first, for the same reason she'd had Alison go up first and didn't relax until they'd both reached the ground safely. "Beth, I had a wonderful time, believe it or not. I liked getting to know you like this."

"I liked getting to know you like this too, drama nerd," Beth joked. Alison tenderly smiled at her as she opened her arms for a hug. Beth stared at her arms for a few seconds, not really used to hugging anyone, before stepping into them and wrapping her own arms around the girl.

"I like you a lot," Alison whispered over Beth's shoulder. Beth took a deep breath, mostly because she liked the smell of Alison's hair.

"I like you a lot too."

They stepped out of the hug and looked at each other, not really knowing what to do.

"Walk me to my car?" Alison requested. Beth nodded with a huge grin.

"Sure."

The two of them walked around the house to the front and approached Alison's car. Beth leaned against the driver's door, preventing Alison from getting in, and crossed her arms.

"Clearly was no first date," Beth casually commented. Alison shook her head in agreement. "So let's make this our second and the next one our first."

Normally, the idea would've irked Alison; the improperly labelled dates and the fact that they'd be 'out of chronological order' would also bother her. But somehow, Beth made the disorder seem acceptable and okay. Possibly even adorable.

"Okay," Alison agreed, confirming the idea aloud.

"Great," Beth smirked impishly as she pushed herself from her leaning position and stood straight up. Her eyes fell upon Alison's lush, pink lips and she said to them, "Then I can do this."

Before Alison knew what was happening, Beth had leaned in and pressed her lips against her own. Alison closed her eyes, savoring the sensation of Beth's lips against hers and the way they seemed to fit perfectly together. Beth was surprisingly a gentle kisser. Alison wasn't sure why she felt so surprised as it wasn't as if she'd really ever thought about it. Beth ended the kiss before Alison wanted her to and she reluctantly opened her eyes to see an ecstatic Beth.

"Perfect, just as I'd imagined," Beth grinned as she stepped aside and allowed Alison to access her car door. "I don't know, Ali, I might have to kiss you on our first date too."

"I think I'd be okay with that," Alison told her with a shy smile as she opened her car door. She sat in the car, closed the door, but rolled her window down. Beth took the opportunity to lean in and kiss Alison once more.

"I'll see you... How about next Friday night?" Beth suggested, her smile never wavering. Alison nodded, soon catching Beth's contagious smile.

"Friday sounds great."

"Alright, I'll see ya then."

Beth backed up and Alison started the engine, backing up slowly before she successfully made it onto the street and waved to Beth before driving off into the night.


	8. Who is Elizabeth Childs?

Beth admired herself in the mirror, trying to be nitpicky about her outer appearance for once. She had a first date and she wanted to look good—technically it was a second date, but still. It was her first legitimate one with Alison. The feeling of that girl's lips hadn't left her mouth for the whole week. The doorbell interrupted her racing thoughts and she immediately began to panic.

"Mom, could you get that?" she shouted to her mother, whom she knew was probably already about to answer the door. She heard the door open and Alison step inside.

"Hello, Alison," Beth's mother greeted her warmly. She shook her hand before letting her in.

"Hello, Mrs. Childs," Alison answered, accepting her hand and smiling. "I'm glad to see you on better terms."

"Oh, please," the woman pleasantly brushed away the mention of the previous week when they'd first met. "You were no bother. I'm just glad to see that my little Lizzie has made a friend—oops, sorry. I mean Beth. God, has she grown. She used to have me call her Lizzie... Speaking of nicknames, do you prefer 'Alison?'"

Alison nodded and wondered if Beth had told her mother about them and whether or not she even knew her daughter had taken an interest in girls. She smiled, suddenly feeling awkward.

"Her father called her 'Liz,' though," Beth's mother went on, lost in a memory. "She didn't mind that. She never really did like her full name."

"Too fancy for her," Alison remembered her saying.

"That sounds like something she'd say," her mother agreed with a small smile. "You know her well, I take it. When and where did you two meet?"

"The gym. I was trying out for basketball," Alison told her honestly. She watched the woman's expression, trying to pick out any signs of the level of knowledge the woman had in regards to her and Beth.

"Basketball? I never pegged you as a basketball player," Beth's mother admitted. Her eyebrows drew together as she thought. "She's never really gone after athletes... You must be a really special girl."

So she did know.

"Yeah, well I'm not really a player. She... kind of let me on the team for no particular reason."

"No particular reason? Clearly she took quite the liking to you," Beth's mother reasoned. Alison blushed and stared at the floor as Beth's mother took the opportunity to yell to her daughter. "Beth, are you almost ready? Alison is out here waiting."

"Almost!" came Beth's muffled reply.

"Beth's usually very punctual," her mother informed Alison almost apologetically.

"That's alright," Alison assured her with another shy smile. "I'm just early."

Alison spotted a small picture of Beth faraway and she wore something that looked like a short bathrobe and matching pants. Beth's mother picked up on her observation and grinned proudly.

"She used to do karate," her mother explained, gesturing to the picture. "Her father insisted it'd be good for her to know self-defense. With him being a cop, he saw all sorts of things and they scared him. He was a brave man, but when it came to her, he was so paranoid... He'd barely let her cross the street, even under my watch."

"I can see how his job would scare him."

"He was a very dedicated man. If any one of us needed something, he got it—no questions asked. If we ever had a problem, he'd solve it. He'd go above and beyond for his Liz... He was a very good man."

"I have no doubt."

"She missed him a lot after he died—who could blame her? She was Daddy's Little Girl. I always felt like chopped liver, you know... But in retrospect I think it's good that she spent all the time that she did with him. Otherwise I don't believe she'd have any recollection of him at all," Beth's mother sighed. "I used to be so hard on her. I urged her to excel in everything. I only wanted the best for her, but her father was easier on her and she found refuge from me in him... After he died, I felt I needed to be him and I as a parent so I eased up. Something I should've done a long time ago. Besides, she excels on her own, even if it's not in the way I want, she excels in her own way and I guess I just never noticed that before."

"She turned out well," Alison assured her.

"She inherited all his best traits," Beth's mother remarked, as if it'd explain why Beth had turned out well. "Every single one of them. If there's anything I do have to complain about, it's that she, like him, doesn't know when to stop sometimes. And I think that's just a part of their intense dedication. Not necessarily bad, but it could be harmful to them, you know?"

"Yes, I could see where it could," Alison nodded in understanding. She heard a door open and footsteps, but Beth didn't make an appearance.

"If this works out, take good care of her," Beth's mother told Alison with an encouraging smile.

"I will," Alison promised sincerely.

Beth's mother smiled and responded, "She might make it hard sometimes—God knows she will—but she really feels a connection with you. I know it in my heart. I can feel it. And I don't mean to put any pressure on you... It's just that, well, you're the only person she's allowed up in that treehouse. And you're the only person she's allowed to touch—never mind even use—her father's sleeping bag. She regards you highly, Alison. And if you must know anything about her, when she loves somebody, she loves them hard and she loves them to the best of her ability. She'll go to the ends of the earth for you, no complaints, no questions, no strings attached."

"I won't break her heart, Mrs. Childs, if that's what you're asking of me," Alison replied vehemently. "We haven't really talked about anything yet, but I feel that connection too. She's special."

"How many dates have you had, if I may ask?"

"Just the one in which you met me," Alison answered brightly.

"Really? Just one? I apologize, I thought you'd had more," Beth's mother looked embarrassed. "I didn't mean to spill all that on you. My sincerest apologies, Alison."

"It's okay, Mrs. Childs," Alison replied with a smile. "I like hearing about Beth."

Her statement wasn't a lie. Alison enjoyed every second Beth's mother spoke about Beth and her father and how things used to be. It gave her an understanding of Beth that she was sure would be rarely touched upon, even with Beth as open as she was.

"It's just that you two seemed to have known each other for a while... And for her to take you to the treehouse... Well, I figured it was getting serious!" Beth's mother continued absentmindedly. Alison smiled encouragingly at the woman, trying to get her to stop feeling foolish. She really hadn't minded hearing about Beth. She almost felt that she learned more about Beth from her mother rather than the girl herself. Just as Alison opened her mouth to speak, Beth appeared in the doorway wearing black jeans and a nice sweater; a more causal look in contrast to Alison's skirt.

"Oh, sorry..." Beth muttered, half embarrassed to be underdressed and half embarrassed because she felt as if she'd interrupted something. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, Lizzie—Beth," her mother corrected. Beth shot her a look, but composed herself in time for Alison's eyes to fall upon her face. She stood up to talk to the two girls. "Looks like I'm going to have to let you girls go."

"Bye, Mom!" Beth replied, waving to her as she walked out the door with Alison in tow. Her mother's heart swelled, happy to know that Beth had found someone that made her so happy. Once they were outside, Beth asked, "Why does it always seem you two talk about me when I'm not there?"

"It's the only thing we have in common," Alison responded simply. "We both— care about you."

Beth tried to ignore Alison's stutter as they got into her car. Beth sat behind the wheel and Alison on the passenger's side.

"Okay, so don't be disappointed, but I figured since I really fuc—"

"Uh-uh. I hate swearing," Alison interrupted.

Beth sighed, edited her original sentence and started again saying, "I figured since I really fudged up the first date, I'd take you on a nice typical date. Whataya say?"

"I say it sounds good," Alison replied, knowing Beth probably felt corny. Beth turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared to life.

"Alright then. Let's hit the road."


	9. The 'First' Date

"Beth, you're _speeding_," Alison nervously commented as her hand gripped the handle on the ceiling of the car. She didn't know why she'd said that as it wasn't as if Beth didn't know.

"I'm not _speeding_... I'm _time traveling_," Beth countered in a joking manner, but she slowed down anyway, just to please Alison. In her peripheral vision, she saw Alison relax and she smiled to herself. "So you don't like heights and you don't like speed. So I'm guessing roller coasters are a no for you?"

"Yes," Alison nodded, finally deciding it was safe enough to release her death grip on the car ceiling handle.

"Okay. That's just something else for me to store up here," Beth replied, tapping her head with her index finger. "The list of things I know about you."

"Both hands on the wheel," Alison ordered firmly. Beth rolled her eyes, but placed her hand back on the wheel anyway without any further protest.

"You're a stickler for rules, aren't you?" Beth smirked.

"Yes and I'm proud of it," Alison responded.

"Okay," Beth chuckled softly to herself as she focused on the road ahead.

"There's nothing wrong with following the rules," Alison protested.

"No, there isn't," Beth agreed. "My dad would like you. Hey, what do you think of bowling?"

"Bowling... Okay," Alison nodded, her eyes checking Beth's speedometer. It surprised her that the girl had maintained her lawful speed.

"Cool, alright," Beth remarked, turning down a street sharply. She looked at Alison before looking back to the road and chuckled. "What, you don't like sharp turns either?"

"No, I—"

"I'm kidding," Beth told her as she heard the defensiveness in Alison's answer. Soon, they pulled into the parking lot of the bowling alley and walked inside. Beth suppressed a laugh as she witnessed the disdain for bowling shoes spread across Alison's face. "So no heights, no speeding, and no bowling shoes. You've got an interesting list of fears, Ali."

"I'm not afraid of the shoes," Alison retorted, straightening her shirt out. "I'm afraid of what's in them."

"Look... I'm pretty sure it's mandatory to use them. But if you wanna take 'em off when we get to the lane, I won't tell."

"Deal," Alison smiled. She turned to face the man behind the counter. "Six and a half, please."

"Six and a half!" Beth exclaimed. She turned to the man and said, "Same for me."

"Twinsies," he joked as he turned around to grab some shoes for them. She placed them on the counter and told them with a friendly smile, "Pay later. Lane seventeen."

The two girls thanked him and proceeded to lane seventeen.

"What can you lift?" Beth asked, kicking her shoes off and slipping the rentals on.

"What?"

"Ball size," Beth smirked. "What can you lift?"

"Um..."

"Have you ever been bowling before?"

"Yes! But it's been a while."

"Okay, well I can do a ten-pounder... So should I get an eight for you?"

"Sure, I guess."

Beth went to go retrieve the bowling balls as Alison reluctantly took her shoes off. She knew Beth probably really wouldn't tell on her if she used her own shoes, but rules were rules and she had to abide by them. Beth came back with a grimace on her face along with a lime green ball in one hand and a fuchsia one in the other.

"Do you need help?" Alison asked, noting Beth's contorted features.

"Nah, I got this. I just really hate pink," Beth told her, placing the bowling balls on the lane's return rack.

"That much?" Alison chuckled, choosing to ignore Beth's incorrect color categorization of fuchsia.

"That much," Beth replied, nodding. She entered their names in and handed Alison the fuchsia ball. "But I went straight for it, because I'm pretty sure you really like this color. After you."

Alison hesitantly took the ball from Beth and turned to face the lane. She raised the ball in front of her face and concentrated on the lane in front of it. Beth took a huge step back in preparation for Alison's arm to swing back, which it did, and she watched as Alison ran forward, bring the ball in front of her and releasing it. Beth cringed as the ball smacked the floor of the lane before curving ridiculously and going straight into the gutter after having only gone about six feet. She quickly wiped the wince off her face as Alison turned around with a disappointed look.

"You want bumpers?" Beth asked as Alison waited for the ball to come back. Alison turned to her with a determined look.

"No," Alison responded, grabbing the ball as soon as it came back. She set herself up again and released the ball. Beth almost didn't want to watch, but she witness the ball maintain a straight-ish path and knock four pins off the side down.

"That was good!" Beth applauded Alison. Once Alison's ball had returned and the lane set the pins back up, Beth took her lime green ball and put it in front of her own face.

"You look intense," Alison commented, crossing her arms with a smile. Beth's eyes looked to her and she could've sworn the smile had a joking subliminal message and she didn't get it. "_Professional_."

Beth cleared her throat and refocused her eyes on the lane, staring that front and center pin down. She mentally told it that it was going down as she swung her arm back.

"I'm always afraid my fingers are going to get stuck in the holes," Alison remarked just as Beth brought the ball forward and released it onto the lane. The ball went straight into the gutter and Beth cursed out loud.

"_Fuck_."

She turned to the ball return and looked at Alison, who seemed to he stifling laughter.

Beth couldn't hold her overly competitive side back so she looked at Alison and asked, "What?"

"Nothing!" Alison told her, but Beth didn't believe her. Beth shrugged it off and raised the ball in front of her face once more.

"I don't know it's just that the holes feel so tight around my fingers... I feel like they'll just swallow them up and I won't be able to get them out no matter which way I curl them," Alison stated as Beth went to release the ball. Alison sighed as she went to lean against the ball return in front of Beth. She smiled hugely at Beth before asking, "You know?"

Beth stared at her, studying her features; the laugh behind her eyes and the way the corners of her mouth were turned up ever so slightly. The jock noticed the casualness of Alison's voice as she spoke and she caught on.

"Wait a second... You did that on purpose!" Beth accused her with a grin. "You're trying to distract me!"

"Trying? From the looks of it, I've succeeded," Alison retorted as she grabbed her fuchsia ball with a triumphant smirk.

"Hey, I thought this was supposed to be a first date—no sexual humor until at least the third or fourth date," Beth told her with a smirk. Alison stuck her tongue out at Beth as she looked over the top of her bowling ball. Beth raised a brow at Alison's playfully dismissive gesture and walked a little closer to her. "Hey, Ali... I could get a ball with bigger holes if you like. You into that, Ali?"

Alison dropped the ball and it rolled at a painfully slow rate into the gutter. She turned to Beth and put her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm not into that," Alison replied through clenched teeth as she retrieved her ball. She got ready to throw it again.

"Oh good because uh... My holes are small," Beth told her with a mischievous smirk. Alison threw the ball straight into the gutter and groaned. "Two can play this game, Ali."

"Alright. Let's just play. No tricks. Just play," Alison suggested. Beth nodded in agreement.

"No playing dirty," Beth remarked as she went to get her bowling ball. Alison threw a look at her before biting her tongue while Beth threw the ball. Beth's throw resulted in seven pins down and she saw Alison tense up. Beth identified it as a response from an underlying competitive side to her. She never thought about it before. Did Alison Hendrix have a competitive side? Probably. She had to. She must have auditions for plays all the time. That would require a competitive side, right? Her jealousy was adorable. Beth struck down the remaining three, resulting in a spare for her. "You're up, Ali."

Alison took the ball and looked at her score of four and scowled at it before rolling the ball, taking only a single end pin off. She grunted at the petty result and Beth sauntered over to her.

"Hey," Beth said with a smile. "It takes practice."

"Out of my way," Alison joked, gently pushing her aside. She threw the ball and knocked down six more. "I'm getting better already."

"Yes you are," Beth told her. "Yes you are."

. . .

Beth and Alison were separated only by five points; Alison ahead of Beth. Unbeknownst to Alison, Beth had begun throwing the game since about the third or fourth turn and had been throwing wildly ever since. Beth noticed that Alison seemed pleased with herself and didn't want to take that away from her even if it did mean losing. They were now on the tenth frame and Beth had no doubt Alison would 'win.' Beth rolled her ball down the lane, resulting in a 7-10 split. She smiled, pleased with herself, knowing she couldn't possibly knock both down—she hadn't even meant to knock those first eight down in the first place. She haphazardly threw the ball down the lane and turned around to face Alison with a fake disappointed expression.

"What's with the face?" Alison asked, her expression suddenly matching Beth's as she looked at the screen. Shocked, Beth turned around and saw that she had managed to knock both down. She'd been aiming for the gutter, but the ball only came close to the edge before hitting and shooting the 7 pin into the 10 for an accidentally successful spare on Beth's behalf. She surpassed a cry of frustration. "Nice shot, _Lizzie_."

Beth rolled her eyes at Alison's choice of nickname and figured she'd learned it from her talk with her mother.

"You get one more shot," Alison reminded her. Beth turned back around and took the extra ball with a sigh. She set her sights on the left gutter for the umpteenth time before swinging forward and releasing. This time, the ball did what she wanted and headed straight into the gutter.

"_Dammit_," Beth remarked, not bothering to watch the gutter ball's path down the alley.

"Too much pressure?" Alison teased.

"Yeah," Beth told her.

Alison rolled her shoulders before taking the ball and staring intently over the top of its glossy, fuchsia surface at the setup of pins ahead.

"You got this, Ali," Beth told her sincerely. Alison threw her a look.

"I thought we said no distractions, remember?"

"Right. Sorry," Beth replied, mining a zipping motion across her own lips. Alison refocused, brought her arm back and swung it forward carefully, releasing the ball onto the lane. The ball rolled in a perfectly straight path and resulted in a surprise strike for Alison. "Wow! See? I _told_ you that you had this!"

"That's never going to happen again," Alison told her, the pride evident on her face. She took the ball once more. Beth went and sat behind Alison, watching her body move and curve with her motions. She watched and noticed that Alison did a little skip right before she released the ball or that she twisted her wrist very slightly, probably the cause of her numerous fails. Her last two throws were both pathetic, the first of the two being a gutter ball and the second knocking only three pins down. But either way, Alison had won just as Beth had hoped.

"Congratulations! You won!" Beth exclaimed, giving Alison a one arm hug.

"You let me, didn't you?" Alison asked, forcing eye contact onto Beth. The jock faltered, not wanting to lie to Alison.

"What makes you think that?" Beth tried.

"Because, as your kind might say, a drama nerd like me doesn't win at bowling against, as my kind might say, a pompous asshole," Alison smirked. "I know what you did, Beth."

"Sorry..." Beth murmured, embarrassed to be caught. She scratched the back of her down head and looked around as if it'd help.

"Hey, it's okay. It just means you're a sweetie," Alison told her neutrally as she picked up her ball to go put it back. Beth opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't seem to formulate words. A sweetie? No. Beth didn't do sweetness. Beth was a competitive hardass. When had she even gotten the idea to let Alison win anyway? Alison returned and took off the bowling shoes, which surprised Beth once she'd noticed that those weren't the first to go.

"I'm not sweet," Beth told her with a small smile as she took her shoes off.

"But you are," Alison hummed.

"That may be, but—just—don't tell anyone," Beth told her as she laced up her own shoes. "Especially not Angela."

"I don't think she'd talk to me long enough for me to tell her anyway," Alison joked as she waited for Beth. Beth took the bowling shoes in one hand and the like green bowling ball in the other. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Beth replied. The two girls walked past the ball racks and Beth dropped it off before they made it to the shoes counter. They set their identical shoes up on the counter and waited for the guy to come around to them. He sprayed them with a solution and looked at the two of them.

"What're you standing here gawking at me for?" he asked with a friendly smile. "Go on home or wherever it is you two are headed off to."

"But we didn't—" Beth started.

"I know, I know," the man replied. "But today's a nice day, I'm feeling nice... You get my drift."

"But—" Alison protested.

"No complaining," the man wagged a finger at them. He tucked the shoes away somewhere behind the counter. "Don't mention it."

"Are you sure?" Beth asked incredulously.

"I am positive," he responded. Before they could say anything more, the man went back to work. The women walked outside and were greeted by the warm rays of the sun.

"Well wasn't he—"

"Sweet?" Beth mockingly interrupted with a smirk. Alison gave her a look.

"Yes. Sweet. He was," Alison agreed. Beth chuckled as they approached the car.

"So we've talked about me a hell of a lot more than we talked about you," Beth commented as they sat down and buckled themselves in. "You're into drama. Musicals, right? What do you like?"

"I really liked _Les Mis_," Alison told her. "But _Wicked_ was good too... _Hairspray_ is a classic..."

Alison named and gave synopses for a numerous amount of plays or musicals or whatever they were—Beth hadn't heard of any of them—and all the while she had the glow of passion for the topic behind her light brown eyes. Beth decided she liked hearing Alison talk about her passion for theatre, that was, until Alison dragged her into it.

"So have you seen anything?" Alison asked.

"Uh. Yeah. Yeah. I've seen, um... I've seen..." Beth wracked her brain for something Alison had named earlier. "_Les Mis_."

"So you have seen _Les Misérables_?" Alison asked in awe. "I haven't gotten to see that one yet! How was it? How was Fantine? Was she beautiful?"

"_Les Mis_ was... You know... Miserable," Beth joked, hoping it would placate Alison. The remaining silence told her that the girl was waiting to hear more. "Fantine was fantastic the whole time through. All two hours of it."

"Oh yeah?" Alison asked strangely. "What was it that you liked about her? What was the best part of the musical?"

"I really liked it when she um... Had that solo," Beth lied. She had no idea what she was talking about. "Best one out of he two hours, you know?"

"Beth."

"Yeah?"

"Fantine literally dies within the beginning portion of the musical. And the musical is about three hours, not two," Alison informed her.

"Sorry," Beth apologized for the second time. She looked at Alison who didn't seem to be angry in the least bit.

"That's okay," Alison told her. "But now we have what we're doing for our third date, right?"

In most cases, going to see a musical would make Beth cringe. But the fact that she was going with Alison made it so much better, so much in fact, that she didn't mind at all.

"I look forward to spending about three hours with you," Beth replied with a grateful smile.

"As am I," Alison replied. Beth listened to Alison talk about what she did know about Les Misérables—and it turned out that she knew a lot and Beth couldn't have fooled her even if she wanted to—as she drove her home to suburbia. As they pulled into Alison's driveway the girl turned to Beth and said, "I had a great time. Again. Not a surprise though."

"I had a great time too," Beth replied. "But only 'cause you were there."

"Thanks for letting me win," Alison remarked with a smile.

"Hey, I won't have to do that anymore, judging from how you played today," Beth told her. Alison leaned in and gave Beth a quick, sweet kiss on the lips before opening the car door. "See you soon?"

"I'd like that," Alison nodded. "I'd like that very much."

"Bye, Ali."

"Bye, Beth."

And with that, Beth drove home.


	10. The Aftermath

"Hi, honey, how was the date—"

Beth's mother barely got the words out of her mouth before Beth rushed by her without acknowledging that she'd even asked a question. The girl went straight through the front door and out the back, heading for the nearby woods. Her mother ran a hand through her own hair, fearing the worst and left her daughter be, thinking she wouldn't be ready to talk about the disaster that most likely ensued to get this type of reaction. She felt guilty as she assumed Alison had probably dropped her like a hot potato after she'd spilled all that information on Beth and her childhood and her father.

Beth walked briskly, almost a jog, concentrating only on the sound of her feet on the soft woodsy ground. She felt bad for ignoring her mother—she'd apologize and make it up to her later—but she just had to get to the treehouse and be alone. She raced up the ladder, faster than she'd ever gone, and pushed the door open, causing a loud slamming noise as it hit the floor of the treehouse. She hoisted herself up through the all too familiar square hole before slamming the door down, sealing the hole once more. She stood in the center of the treehouse and listened to the breeze blow through the leaves and the distant chirping of the birds for a few minutes. She looked to the crumpled navy blue sleeping bag that still lie in a heap from when Alison used it.

"Hey, Dad..." Beth began, talking to no one in particular, studying the folds of the sleeping bag. "You know that girl I brought up here the other day? The _really_ cute one I let use your sleeping bag?—I hope that's okay, by the way—I just had a date with her."

Beth couldn't hold back a smile as a small gust of wind made its way into the treehouse and blew her hair back. She turned and looked out the window.

"She was great. I knew she would be. I just wanted to tell you that. She's great. And I know this was only the second date, but... I still want to ask you, when did you know that you were in love with mom?" Beth asked, taking a deep breath as her eyes went to the bright blue sky. "Because I think I'm in love with her—Alison. I think I'm in love with Alison Hendrix, Dad."

The breeze died down and the sun shone through the small window, warming Beth and illuminating her hair. She squinted into the light and saw two birds fly by, chirping happily away.

"And it's exciting, but it's also terrifying," Beth continued with a cheerful laugh as she looked at the floor of the treehouse. "I am. I am, Dad, I am in love with Alison Hendrix, Dad. And it's great."

The chimes she'd set up the day her father died rang out softly as the breeze came back, as if they were applauding her confession and for the first time in a long time, Elizabeth Childs felt truly happy.


End file.
